danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa 4: Ever Together/Chapters and Events
This Page contains the complete content (Story Chapters, Events, Class Trials, etc.) of the Fanfiction Danganronpa 4: Ever Together. Phases Daily Life In the daily life the students can explore their surroundings and converse with others to bring progress in the story. Daily Life includes two phases: Daily Life: Story & Daily Life: Free Time. Story In the Story phase the students act with each other and gather new information. It all takes place in the Adventure Tower Academy with a linear path to act. Free Time Free Time is the phase when the protagonist gets a chance to learn more about the others of their personal life, emotions and likes. Deadly Life After an Murder Occurred the Daily Life Changes to the Deadly Life. In this Phase there are two parts: Deadly Life: Investigation and Deadly Life: Class Trial. Investigation When Three People discovered a dead body, the Dead Body Announcement will be played. Afterwards the students have to collect clues to find out who killed one of their "friends". Collected Clues will be displayed as Truth Bullets. Mostly the first Truth Bullet will be the Monokuma File, which is a report that contains general information about the victim like the cause of death. Truth Bullets can be everything, for example Accounts of others, Objects in the area, blood stains, weird marks on the victim, maps, massages or even remembered flashbacks and conversations. Class Trial The Class Trial is the main attraction of the Killing Game. Everybody has to be together at the trial ground and need to discover the culprit. There are various minigames to make arguments in the Trials` Debates. When the Blackened will be found, he is the only one who recieve punishment. When he comes through with the killing, everybody besides the blackened will be punished. Chapters Free Time Events Free Time is the phase when the protagonist has opportunities to have Free Time Events with other participants of the Killing Game. When the protagonist have some Monocoins, they can buy presents in the Market on the 13th Floor to give them to the other Students during Free Time Events. The Protagonist is also able to play the different Minigames or solve the Love Item Quests. There are three different types of Free Time Events, The Introduction Event, the Friendship Event and last but of course not least the Love Event. The Introduction Event takes place in the Prologue only, when the Protagonist meets the others personally for the first time. The Conversation will show, which kind of "Types" the Characters are. It is also the first chance to guess the Ultimate Talent of them. After the Event there will be added the first Page of the Characters to the Report Card. The Second type, the Friendship Event, is supposed to strengthen their bonds and learn more about each other. They can be performed by talking to the Students during Free Time, spending time with them and giving an Item afterwards, as a present (only when choosing the right Item!). The Friendship Event also includes minigames for answering questions of the picked character. When the Event is done the protagonist gathers a Friendship Fragment and the report card will be extended. The Last Free Time Event of each Character is the Love Event. To unlock the Love Event of others the protagonist needs to have all Friendship Fragments of the picked student and also needs to give them the Love Event Quest Item as present. In the Love Event happens the last step the protagonist is able to go with others. Every Character is acting different during this Event but they`ll show the protagonist their highest affection in their kind of way. (That means only because it`s called Love Event it`s not necessary an act of Love.)